blackmirrorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Darren Michaels
thumb|200px|right|Darren Michaels aka Adrian Gordon Darren Michaels aka Adrian Gordon ist der Sohn von Samuel und Cathrin Gordon. Er taucht erstmals in Black Mirror II auf und übernimmt von dort an die Rolle des Hauptcharakters. 'Persönliches' Darren (damals als Adrian Gordon) wuchs zusammen mit seiner Schwester Angelina auf Black Mirror Castle in Willow Creek auf. Da die bloße Anwesenheit eines männlichen Gordons auf Black Mirror diese verändert, haben Victoria und Darrens leibliche Mutter Cathrin entschieden, ihn nach Amerika abzuschieben. Die damalige Köchin auf Black Mirror Castle adoptierte ihn und nahm ihn mit nach Boston, Amerika. Dafür erhielt sie regelmäßig mehrere tausend Pfund pro Monat. Adrians Name wurde in Darren Michaels geändert und Adrian Gordon am 12. März 1973 offiziell für tot erklärt: bei einem Treppensturz kam er als dreijähriger ums Leben, soll Verbrennungen fünften Grades erlitten haben und angeblich in der Gordon-Gruft liegen. In Darrens Geburtsurkunde steht, er sei am 27. Februar 1970 in Boston, Massachusetts, geboren. Mrs. Michaels erzählte Darren, sein Vater sei bei einem Autounfall gestorben, bei dem auch sie beinahe ums Leben kam. Darren soll bei diesem Autounfall auch dabei gewesen sein, hat aber keinerlei Verletzungen davongetragen. Es gibt keinerlei Bilder von Darrens ausgedachtem Vater. Er nimmt an, es würde seine Mutter zu sehr schmerzen. Darren Michaels studierte vier Semester Physik an einer Universität in Boston. Er ist Nichtraucher, verschlossen und wortkarg. Er liebt das Fotografieren und läuft im Spiel auch immer mit einer Kamera herum, da er sowieso nie ohne seine (Spiegelreflex)Kamera aus dem Haus geht. Mit Autos kennt er sich genauso wenig aus wie mit Pflanzen und sammelt Star-Wars-Figuren. Morgens, vor der Uni, isst er kaum etwas. Als Kind hockte er stundenlang vor dem Fernseher, inzwischen aber sieht er gar nicht mehr fern. Seine Lieblingsmusik ist die von Nirvana und Pearl Jam. Er mag weder Discos noch Kneipen oder Partys. Sein Lieblingsfilm ist "Whales of August". Auf seinem PC spielt er Sierra-Adventures. Er wiegt 90 Kilogramm. In Black Mirror II nimmt er einen Nebenjob in einem Fotogeschäft in Biddeford an, den ihm seine Adoptivmutter, Mrs. Michaels, besorgt hat. Dass er seine Mutter bewusstlos in ihrer Wohnung findet, wirft er Fuller vor, da sie ihn kurz vor ihrem vermeintlichen Sturz noch angerufen hatte. Ferner findet er dort heraus, dass seine Mutter regelmäßig Geld aus Willow Creek erhält und beschließt, Nachforschungen darüber anzustellen, was ihn und seine Mutter betrifft. Er lernt Angelina kennen, die Darren den Kopf verdreht, um ihn nach Willow Creek zu locken, weil sie ihn für das Ritual für Mordreds Befreiung braucht. Daraufhin verschlägt es ihn nach Willow Creek. Erst in Black Mirror III bestätigt seine Urgroßmutter Victoria Gordon seine wahre Identität und lässt ihn als einzigen rechtmäßigen Erben das Schloss Black Mirror Castle sowie das in Wales angebunden an alle Pflichten erben. Nachdem Angelina, die den Fluch getroffen hat, fünf Seelen bekehrt hat, lockt sie Darren zum Ritualraum. Mordreds Schattenseele geht nach dem Ritual in Darren über. Sein Ziel ist es nun, Darren zum Black Mirror zu lenken, um seine Seele zu befreien. Dies äußert sich darin, dass Darren immer, wenn er Messer, Schwerter oder andere Waffen in der Hand hält, eine Persönlichkeitsänderung erlebt, Mord-Visionen erhält und jähzornig wird, wenn er wütend wird. Darren ist Hüter und Opfer Mordreds zugleich. Dies stellt sich als Vorteil heraus, da Mordred einen Hüter, der stets reinen Herzens ist, nicht so einfach lenken kann. 'Black Mirror II' 1993: Physikstudent Darren Michaels jobbt während seiner Semesterferien im Fotoladen vom unfreundlichen Mr. Fuller. Er wohnt bei seiner Mutter Mrs. Michaels, die ihm den Job besorgt hat und vor wenigen Monaten hergezogen ist. Als Darren ein Werbeschild vor den Laden stellt, begegnet ihm Angelina, die von Darren fotografiert werden möchte. Mr. Fuller jedoch schickt Darren zur Post, um den Job selbst erledigen zu können. Nach dem Shooting bittet Angelina Darren, ihr die Fotos persönlich ins Wild Cost Hotel zu bringen. Als Darren das Diner besucht, fragt der dort wartende Arzt Darren nach seiner Mutter, die nicht zur Verabredung gekommen ist. Darren findet heraus, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt völlig verstört bei Mr. Fuller im Laden angerufen und etwas über einen "Adrian" und einen "Spiegel" erzählt hat. Kurz danach findet er sie bewusstlos in ihrem Haus und ruft den Notarzt. Dr. Newhouse bringt sie ins Krankenhaus, wo sie im Koma liegt. Darren sucht sämtliche Krankengeschichten zusammen und liefert die Informationen im Krankenhaus ab. Dabei findet er unter anderem noch heraus, dass seine Mutter kein Schmerzensgeld von dem Unfallverursacher erhält, sondern 1500 Dollar monatlich aus Willow Creek. Er beschließt, Informationen über Willow Creek zu sammeln, um herauszufinden, wieso seine Mutter ihn belogen hat. Es gelingt Darren, der Fuller im Keller in seinem Geheimraum zufällig überrascht hat, Fuller lautstark die Schuld für den Sturz seiner Adoptivmutter zuschiebt und danach entlassen wurde, Fuller mit Juliet abzulenken und in Fullers Laden einzubrechen, um den Film mit Angelinas Bildern aus Fullers Save zu nehmen. In der Dunkelkammer des Ladens entwickelt er dann die Fotos, nachdem er Fullers zweites Paket (mit Fotopapier) mit einem selbstausgefüllten Abholschein abholt. Nebenbei bekommt er das Gefühl, von einem Fremden verfolgt zu werden, der die Leute in Biddeford nach ihm ausfragt. Auch Angelina scheint er zu verfolgen. Darren überreicht Angelina in ihrem Hotelzimmer die Fotos und macht bei der Gelegenheit neue von ihr, die er in Mrs. Michaels Badezimmer mit einer improvisierten Dunkelkammer entwickelt. Ferner findet er heraus, dass Mrs. Biba über einen Brief 1500 Dollar an Fuller zahlt. Am Abend verabredet er sich mit Angelina im Diner und zeigt ihr díe Holzschatulle, die er in Mrs. Michaels Sekretär gefunden hat. Darin findet er ein Bild von seiner Mutter und einen Mann vor Black Mirror Castle in Willow Creek im Oktober 1969. Doch sieht sie auf diesem Bild nicht aus, als wäre sie im fünften Monat schwanger. Das zweite Kapitel beginnt mit einem Traum von Darren. Am nächsten Morgen steht Inspector Conley vor seiner Tür und teilt ihm mit, dass Mr. Fuller ermordet wurde und Angelina blutverschmiert vor seiner Leiche gefunden wurde. Conley bittet Darren, ein Phantombild des vermeintlichen Verfolgers auf der Polizeiwache anzufertigen. Darren beschließt, Angelinas Unschuld zu beweisen und geht den Problemen Mrs. Bibas mit Fuller nach. Dabei findet er einen Brief, der beweist, dass Fuller Mrs. Biba auf 1500 Dollar Schweigegeld erpresst. Darren gibt sich als Lieferant aus und schleicht sich so in die Pathologie, in der Fullers Schlüssel bei seinen persönlichen Sachen findet. Er steigt unter das Gitter zum Keller des Photoshops und legt die Geheimwand, die über mehrere Poster gesichert ist, frei. Den Code findet Darren in der Kuckucksuhr, nachdem er vier Negative richtig zusammenlegt. Als er Fullers Gewicht, das er braucht, damit der Code akzeptiert wird, ermitteln will, erwischt ihn Dick, den Darren vorher mit einer mit Abführmittel vermischten Soda abgelenkt hat. Daraufhin landet Darren in der Polizeistation; Conley lässt ihn aber laufen. Im Geheimzimmer findet Darren dann heraus, dass Fuller mit Frauen perverse Spiele gespielt hat: Er hat sie gefesselt und betäubt, um sie dann auf dem Bett zu fotografieren und zu filmen. Ferner findet er Bilder von Mrs. Biba und anderen Frauen. Als er die Informationen an die Polizei liefert, erscheint Borris und belastet Angelina. Darren beschließt darauf, in Angelinas Zimmer im Hotel nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Dazu lenkt er den Hotelier mit den Möwen, die er mit zerkleinertem Brot füttert, ab und findet in Angelinas Zimmer ein Mikrofon und ein Abhörgerät. 'Black Mirror III' In Black Mirror III versucht Darren seine Unschuld an dem Mord an Miss Valley und dem Schlossbrand zu beweisen. Als er sieben Minuten nach dem Ritual aus der alten Akademie flieht, mit einer Fackel durch den Wald von Willow Creek rennt und wieder am Schloss ankommt, steht es immer noch in Flammen. Polizeichef Cheef Inspector Spooner verhaftet ihn wegen des Tatverdachts. Keiner glaubt ihm, was mit ihm und Angelina im Ritualraum passiert ist. Drei Wochen verbringt er im Gefängnis und der Praxis der Psychologin von Dr. Joyce Winterbottom, bis eine anonyme Person seine Kaution bezahlt. Darren beginnt, nach Beweisen für seine Unschuld zu suchen und fängt damit an, indem er sich seine Polizeiakte beschafft. Laut dieser soll Murray behauptet haben, Darren am Abend von Miss Valleys Mord nicht gesehen zu haben, was aber nicht stimmt. Er bittet ihn, seine Aussage richtigzustellen. Darren soll dafür ein Bild von ihm mit einem Plastik-Messer vor dem Schloss machen. Als er bei dieser Gelegenheit Victoria besucht, schmeißt sie ihn raus, weil sie ihm nicht glaubt, dass Angelina hinter all dem stecken soll. Zurück im Hotel findet er einen anonym Brief, in dem jemand erklärt, an seine Unschuld zu glauben. Darren hält sich daran, was in dem Brief steht und sucht auf dem Gelände der Kirche von Warmhill das Grab seines Vaters. Da der Pfarrer nicht da ist, redet er mit Mark, dem Totengräber, und sieht sich auf dem Gelände nach Hinweisen um, kann das Grab seines Vaters aber nicht finden. Auf dem Rückweg wird er von zwei schwarzen Hunden angegriffen und flieht in Ralphs alte Hütte. Als er auch aus dieser entkommt, bricht er zusammen. Im zweiten Kapitel soll Darren ein Medikament bei Abaya abholen und findet dabei heraus, dass Murray bei Spooner war. Zum Dank will er ihm sein Paket, das bei Abaya abgegeben wurde, mitbringen. In Murrays Büro findet er dann die Quittung seiner Kaution. Ferner sucht Darren weiter nach Hinweisen darüber, wo sein Vater beerdigt wurde. Als er den Pfarrer trifft, erhält er eine Liste der im August 1981 gestorbenen Leute und geht zu den dazugehörigen anonymen Gräbern. Per Ausschlussverfahren kann er William Gordon und Victor Sebastian Valley ausschließen. Als er das richtige Grab findet, findet er in der Kirche in einer Säule den zweiten anonymen Brief, mit der Bitte, jedem, der Hilfe braucht, zu helfen. Er trifft Phil und seinen liegengebliebenen Wagen an der Kreuzung nach Willow Creek und bietet ihm seine Hilfe an. Als Darren Phil auf Ralph anspricht, haut er ihm die Motorhaube auf den Kopf. Darren wacht in Dr. Hermanns altem Haus in einem Kühlfach auf. Er befreit sich und findet unter anderem eine Leiche und einen betäubten Ralph. Es gelingt ihm, Phil auszutricksen, Ralph zu befreien und Phil einzusperren. Da er in dem Haus Briefe, auf denen mit einem M unterschrieben wurde, findet, stellt er Murray zur Rede, der aber von nichts zu wissen vorgibt. Darren durchsucht Murrays Büro und findet unter anderem ein Foto, auf dem Angelina Miss Valley ermordet. Er schleicht sich ins Schloss, in dem er die Bauarbeiter mit einem selbstgebauten Feuerwerkskörper ablenkt und zeigt das Foto Victoria, nachdem er auch Schwester Antolini abgelenkt hat. Am Ende erfährt Darren, dass das Ritual aus Black Mirror II erfolgreich gewesen ist und er Mordred in sich trägt. Deshalb wird er immer wieder, wenn er wütend wird oder eine Art Waffe anfasst, so bedrohlich. Seine Unschuld wird unter anderem durch Murrays korrigierte Aussage bewiesen, so dass Darren sich ab Kapitel drei darauf konzentriert, zu versuchen, Mordred in sich zu besiegen. Zuerst jedoch will er das Vermögen der Gordons finden, um die Bauarbeiter bezahlen zu können. Wie von Victoria erklärt, gibt es zwei Wege, um Mordred besiegen zu können: Selbstmord oder ein Buch tief unter der Erde. Er macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Buch, wobei ihm die Menhire dabei den Weg weisen sollen: Er findet fünf potenzielle Portale, als er vom Menhir im Schloss Linien durch alle anderen Menhire zieht, die irgendeinen bekannten Ort erreichen - so auch die Kirche oder den Steinkreis. Aber nur ein Portal - das unter dem Steinkreis - ist noch zugänglich. Es fehlt ihm jedoch eine schwarze Kugel, um das Portal öffnen zu können. Zwischenzeitlich stirbt Greg, ein Bauarbeiter, durch einen Unfall, als ein Totenschädel am Eingang vom Schloss auf seinen Kopf fällt. Ferner wird Phil in Dr. Hermanns Haus tot vorgefunden. Obwohl Darren die Tür in den Obduktionsraum, wo Phil festsaß, abgeschlossen hat, steht sie plötzlich offen. In Kapitel vier erfährt Darren, dass Priester mit schwarzen Kugeln begraben wurde und Miss Valley eines besucht hat und sieht sich in ihrem Haus um. In ihrer Seminararbeit findet er Hinweise über den Aufenthaltsort des Hügelgrabes und sucht Nahe des Sumpes. Dazu setzt er seine Medikamente mit Kaffee und Baldrian gezielt ab, um eine Vision im leeren Hügelgrab zu bekommen, weil er im leeren Grab nichts findet. Es gelingt ihm, eine Vision über ein Beerdigungsritual zu bekommen und findet eine schwarze Kugel, so dass er wieder vor dem Portal in der Akademie landet, als er das Portal unter dem Steinkreis öffnet und betritt. Dort jedoch fehlt die schwarze Kugel, so dass er in der Akademie festsitzt. Unter einem Trümmerhaufen findet ein totes Mitglied des Ordens, das eine weitere schwarze Kugel in der Hand hält. Es gelingt ihm, erneut den Ritualraum zu betreten, als er diese Kugel in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung legt. Als er im Ritualraum rauskommt, will er Mordreds Buch nehmen, doch Mordred übernimmt die komplette Kontrolle über Darrens Körper. Mordred legt eine der dort liegenden schwarzen Kugeln in eine neue Halterung und flieht zurück zum Steinkreis. Dort erwarten ihn seine beiden schwarzen Hunde. Zusammen machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, als der Geist von Maria Gordon Mordred nach ihrem gemeinsamen Kind fragt. Als Mordred ihr mitteilt, dass er es getötet habe, gelingt es der wütenden Maria, Mordred anzugreifen, so dass Darren wieder Herrscher über seinen Körper ist und vor dem Schlossgelände aber zusammenbricht. Er wacht in Kapitel fünf in Samuels altem Zimmer auf, das Schwester Antolini für sich nutze. Mordreds Buch liegt immer noch auf dem Schreibtisch, jedoch ohne Worte. Darren lässt sein Blut rauftropfen, doch erneut erscheinen nur die Zeilen der Beschwörung. In seiner Verzweiflung rennt er auf den Turm im Ostflügel und will herunterspringen, um Mordred endgültig zu besiegen, bis Antolini plötzlich erscheint und ihn davon überzeugt, ihm helfen zu können. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie einen Exorzismus plane, sie dazu aber einen persönlichen Gegenstand Mordreds brauche und die Art, wie er gesündigt hat. Darren nimmt Mordreds Buch, das plötzlich in Samuels Zimmer liegt, mit, findet darin heraus, dass Mordred seine Frau Maria getötet hat, und lässt den Exorzismus von Vater Frederik durchführen. Der Dämon Mordred verlässt kurzzeitig Darrens Körper und tötet den Vater Frederik. Ab Kapitel sechs ist Valentina als Charakter spielbar. Sie untersucht die Säule in der Bibliothek und findet in Victorias Schmuckkästchen den passenden Schlüssel, um die Säule zu öffnen. Da der Schlüssel aber unvollständig ist und Darren das Gegenstück an Angelinas Kette gefunden hat, macht Darren sich auf den Weg zur Polizeistation und bittet Spooner um Angelinas persönliche Sachen. Spooner händigt sie ihm aus, da der Fall geschlossen wurde. Angelina und Darren entdecken eine Geheimtreppe, die tief unter das Schloss in die Kanalisation führt, wo sie den Black Mirror suchen wollen. Gemeinsam mit Valentina gelingt es Darren, den Black Mirror tief unter dem Schloss in der Kapelle Mordreds zu finden. Sie wollen die Schattenseele Mordreds, die sich in Darren befindet, ins Schattenportal verbannen, aber ohne dass Mordreds normale Seele aus dem Black Mirror freikommt. Darren und Valentina nutzten die sterblichen Überreste Mordreds, um seine Schattenseele vom Black Mirror fernzuhalten, damit sie seiner schutzlosen Seele im Spiegel nicht zur Hilfe kommen kann, und legen sie vor den Black Mirror auf den Altar und Darren direkt daneben. Da normale Gegenstände im Black Mirror unbrauchbar sind, sucht Valentina nach dem Schwert Mordreds, das Mordred für die Schattenwelt brauchbar gemacht hat. Darren stirbt durch ein Gift, so dass seine Seele befreit und seine Schattenseele im Black Mirror geboren wird, die im Black Mirror, dem Schattenportal, stärker ist als Mordreds normale Seele. Mit dem Schwert Mordreds, das Mordred so schuf, dass es auch im Black Mirror nutzbar ist, gelang es Darrens Schattenseele, Mordreds Seele im Black Mirror zu vernichten. Valentina verpasst Darren Adrenalin und Darrens Seele kehrte zurück in seinen Körper, als sein Herz wieder anfängt, zu schlagen. Mordreds Seele ist verstorben, so dass seine Schattenseele in den Black Mirror zurückkehrt. Ohne Seele kann Mordred nicht mehr wiederkehren, der Fluch ist gebrochen. Doch unklar wird auf Ewig bleiben, ob die Schatten der Seelen nicht auch nach Mordreds endgültigem Tod noch ihr Unwesen in Willow Creek treiben. Eines, jedoch, steht fest: Sollte dem so sein, ist es Darrens Aufgabe, sie aufzuhalten ...